The present invention relates generally to automated systems for traffic light control, and more specifically to a system employing one or more video recording cameras to predict red light violations and to control the current light phase of a traffic signal in response to predicted red light violations involving traffic travelling in an intersecting direction.
Contemporary road layouts involve large numbers of traffic signals used to control intersecting traffic flows. A typical traffic signal includes at least red and green phases; the red phase requires approaching traffic to stop before entering the intersection, and the green phase permits approaching traffic to pass through the intersection. A yellow phase is sometimes also used to provide advance notice of an upcoming red light phase.
For a variety of reasons, vehicles sometimes pass illegally through red lights. This may occur due to driver inattention, attempting to "beat" the light by speeding up while approaching a signal in a yellow light phase, or other precipitating circumstances. When a vehicle passes illegally through a red light, other vehicles within a traffic flow intersecting the path of the violating vehicle may be at risk of being struck by the violating vehicle. In such circumstances, these other vehicles may be forced to maneuver suddenly to avoid the violating vehicle. Such rapid maneuvering often results in further accidents occurring.
The costs associated with red light violations in terms of property damage, personal injuries, and deaths is unacceptably large. However, current traffic light control systems operate using light phase cycles that are not responsive to current traffic conditions, and include no mechanism to prevent cross traffic from entering an intersection when a red light violation is occurring or is about to occur in response to current traffic conditions.
It would therefore be desirable to have an automated traffic light control system which prevents traffic from entering an intersection when a red light violation is occurring or is about to occur. The system should enable vehicle operators to avoid travelling into an intersection by way of a conveniently understandable mechanism. The system should not otherwise interfere with traffic flows approaching or passing through the intersection.